Hate
by BlackPrincessOfCoralia
Summary: Eureka is filled with hate after her 1st battle with Anemone when she is captured by the army and made to do something horrible.Restarted!NEW chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hate**

**Summary: Eureka, after the events of her 1st battle with Anemone becomes filled with anger and hatred at being humiliated by Anemone when she is captured by the army, and forced to do something degrading and horrible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven.**

(A/N:Hi. I need everyone that reads this story to try and picture, during Eurekas dream sequence, the song "Depressed" by Nirvana if you've ever heard it. It'll help the experience.)

_It was cold. Intensely cold...as cold as she'd ever felt in her entire life...and those sadistic purple eyes peering at her from across the room were making her feel...if at all possible, worse. She was tied to an army cot, much too small for her, and very uncomfortable...and on top of that...she was fully exposed. Her body had numerous bruises, and cuts due to ill treatment from the man, whose face Eureka had been crying too much to see, had delt her. She was covered in a cold sweat. Her mouth tasted horribly of salt, and there was a foul smelling drop of liquid right under her nose, and there was alot of it down in her nether regions. She could smell herself and it was making her want to throw up, but she was tied down so tightly that if she did...she'd just choke on vomit. She was in a horrible state and with each passing moment she prayed for the girl across the room to kill her. Kill her and end her misery.Eureka no longer had the will to live. She was soiled,violated, and beaten, and the girl across the room did nothing but smirk at her...revelling in her pain. The pink haired girl stood up and walked over to her and peered down at her...her sadistic expression becoming wilder and wilder. "So Eureka...did you like it? Did you enjoy commander Deweys touch?Hmmm?" Anemone reached down and harshly grabbed one of Eurekas exposed breasts and twisted it roughly. "Did you scream for him Eureka?Did you?" Anemone laughed shrilly. "He likes girls who scream...did you know that?" Eurekas body, now shaking violently,jumped when Anemone touched her. Eureka simply looked up at the girl pleadingly to do away with her. She could stand no more torture, but Anemone would not give Eureka that final wish. Anemone spoke again. "I hate you Eureka. Do you know why?Because Dewey gave YOU what rightfully belongs to ME..so...I hate you...and I want you to DIE!" That last word was reiterated with a hard slap to Eureka's face, and after that , a long beating ensued...with Eureka tied to an army cot...beaten, violated, and a hatred so deep brewing inside her that she never even recognized the saviors who came to help her in the end...and then the damaged, pale child woke up, and Eureka realized she hadn't died, but simply woke up into another nightmare._

Eureka sat up slowly, and peered around at her surroudings. She had been in the infirmiry for a full 3 months since that battle...that battle that she had been to weak to win. On the nightstand next to her bed stood three pictures from her children, and a letter from Renton. She was in no mood to read it, and the kids pictures would just go in the trash.Since she'd been rescued everyone on the Gekko began treating her differently. Not a single female on the Gekko had ever entered the infirmary to check on her without a look of undeniable sympathy on her face. The men stayed away,all except Renton who came quite often, even when all Eureka did was yell at him and scream at the children whom she knew were told by Renton to try and remain cheerful even when she became violent. The other day Eureka had hit Renton with her lunch tray when he'd tried to feed her a chicken finger on her plate, and the day before...she spit orange juice in his face when she was eating breakfast. Deep down inside Eureka felt bad about abusing Renton, her children and the females who came to visit her...but her hatred and embarrassment far out wieghed these guilty feelings. Holland had not seen Eureka since she'd been rescued. He had not asked her about any missions, even when Mischa said she was well enough. He hadn't spoke to her once. In three months. Eureka's feelings of hatred only grew. Holland had lost faith in her, or atleast thats what Eureka's mind told her. After awhile Eureka lost all desire to return to her room with the children and she lost her desire to pilot the Nirvash as well. Sympathy, kindess, incouragement, get well cards, letters from Renton. It was a nightmare. Eureka was not getting what she wanted...and her anger intensified because she did not know _what_ she wanted.She couldn't understand why her hand shook when she was angry. She didn't know why she hurt Renton with every word she spoke to him. She didn't know why she felt such reverence due to her childrens false cheerfulness. She didn't know why she wanted so badly to draw blood from another in battle. _WHY?!_

Eureka shook violently in bed...shedding angry, confused tears of hate as she brought her fingers to her face. She dug her finger nails into her pale skin drawing blood dragging them slowly down her face, screaming as she did so. Why?! Why?! WHY?! Eureka was still screaming when Holland burst into the room pinning her to the bed yelling for Mischa and it didn't stop until Renton came into the room once she'd begun to beat Holland with her fists, begging her stop, and telling her that the children were frightened. But Eureka didn't stop. She was too full of hate to stop, and it was a long while before that hate subsided enough for her to calm down and let Mischa give her some sleeping medicine, which, again, was not what Eureka wanted. It was juat another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"An Outlet In Him"**

It was Wednsday, and it was raining hard. It had started storming an hour ago, and Holland had made the descision to land in a hidden cavern large enough to accomodate them, the only downside being that it was pitch black inside the ship when there were no lights on, and right now, since the rain had put a light damper in everyones spirits, there were only two lights on, the kitchen light, and the bathroom light which were casting long shadows into the hallways they shone into. The elder members of the Gekko State sat in the lounge room, the only light in the room being a low steadily swinging lightbulb Hap had put there when the other light went out. Cards and dominoes were scattered out all over the coffee table, everyone having gotten bored with them, and daunted by Holland Novaks haunting facial expressions. He looked very grim faced. A pillar of smoke was slowing rising forth from his mouth as his face twisted in deep thought. The other members just peered over at him in submissiveness...waiting for his verdict. Eureka had been acting cruelly to Renton and the children and was getting more and more physical with Mischa when she tried to give her medication and Holland had been in a long thought process as to what to do about it.

Holland had been mortified when Mischa told him. Eureka's hymen had been broken. She was no longer a virgin. It had been like seeing a Uni-corn get hit by an eighteen wheeler...like an angel being spat on.Just hearing had made Renton faint, and cry for hours on end after he woke up. Rape. Dewey had actually done it. He'd raped her. Even when he was in the military, he'd always known that Deweys behavior around Eureka had been odd, and different from the way he treated other female personel, but he'd never thought his own brother would do something so sick...so twisted. Holland knew, contrary to what Eureka thought, how she was feeling. She felt violated, and abused...and the mental tortue Dewey probrably inflicted on her would leave deep scars in her forever...but most of all he could sense the hatred radiating through those purple eyes of hers when she looked at him.It was like she was looking straight through him right into Dewey, and the thought disgusted him.He had never broken a promise to Eureka. He'd never hurt her, or, for that matter even thought about hurting her. Holland took a long draw on his cigarette and a second later as he leaned his head back another pillar of smoke escaped his nose. What could he do? What could he possibly do to make her feel any better? Holland had been at a loss for what to say to Eureka for a long time, which was why he hadn't gone to see her, or asked her about any missions. It was hard. Plus...he was almost frightened to know what kind of damage humanoid Coralian could do in such a hateful state.Holland sat up and sighed. There was only one thing he could think of that would atleast help...an outlet.But what kind of outlet did she need? Only way to find out was to ask her...and that might be detramental to his health. She'd given him one hell of a beating last night. But it couldnt be avoided anymore.He had to do something to help her.

Holland stood and stretched...puttting his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe."So what're you gonna do Holland?", Talho said lookin at him, her face shadowed. Holland sighed and spoke without looking in her direction."Find Eureka an outlet. Something she can use to make her feel better." Talho blinked. "And whats this outlet gonna be?" Holland sighed once more. "The only thing we've got to give her..." "Take the helm Talho...were going after Dewey's head."

(A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I tried hard! If you listen to the song "Forest" by System Of A Down, it'll help give you the feel of this chapter. Thanks! Please Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Third Knock On The Door**

(A/N: You will all note various changes in Hollands character in this chapter.)

"Eureka?" "Eureka?" _"Eureka?!"_ She didn't speak a word. She simply sat and stared at her pale trembling hands. Holland was taking the Gekko somewhere. Somewhere Eureka did not want to be. Why? Why did this nightmare keep getting worse? Renton had come in an hour ago to visit her, a deck of cards in hand and a false smile upon his face. His features had changed alot over the few months Eureka had been bed ridden. He'd gotten considerably taller, and a bit more of a muscular build, due to the heavy lifting Ms. Talho had been putting him through for so long, making him carry her things when she went shopping. Eureka still didn't understand why he kept coming. She'd kicked him...slapped him..beaten him...and even spit on him. Surely after all of this any sane person would just leave. Eureka did not put Rentons love for her into these calculations, she simply assumed Renton came because he felt pity for her. He was always cheerful, and always smiling. It was like a drop of sugar in poison. Since Holland had announced that they were going back to Del Cielo, Eureka had been silent. She hadn't said a word. Not even when Mischa gave her a shot, or gave her a papschemere( which still hurt...even after her ordeal.). It seemed as though the nightmare was getting worse by the day. Little did Eureka know, was that Holland was planning on helping her squash this nightmare once and for all...for it wasn't Eureka's everyday life that was plaguing her like she thought...but it was the tiny whisper in the back of her mind that told her that Dewey Novak...the man who'd defiled her, was still alive after almost a year.

Holland stared blankly out the window listening to the wind howl outside. It was still raining, and the winds were getting stronger. It was thundering, and with each flash, Talho complained that it was difficult to pilot, flying right through storm clouds as Holland had instructed. He ignored her. Staying in the clouds meant no one would see them approaching...nor would they hear them due to the thunder. As far as Holland was concerned these were perfect flying conditions. The night before, when he'd told everyone what he planned to do, they'd looked at him as if he'd gone stark-raving mad. But truthfully Holland saw absolutely nothing wrong with his idea. Dewey's severed head would be a perfect gift for Eureka...hell...he fucking hated Dewey anyway...the dried up ass Augusta Georgia pimp lookin' motherfucker. Holland smirked to himself and lit up a cigarette, and took a long draw on it...waiting only seconds before letting it billow out from between his lips. Yeah...he had somethin' for Deweys ass...and he was going to make damn sure Eureka got to witness it all. And again...Holland saw nothing crazy about these thoughts at all...he hated Dewey. Besides...everyone who commits a crime has to pay the piper sometimes right? So why not let it be sadistic, perverted old Dewey Novak? _The Rapist Commander_. What a great title that must be. When talking to Eureka, he'd mentioned nothing about his intentions for his brother...only that they would be headed to Del Cielo for a very special reason. Eureka had not taken it lightly, seeing as how it was she that reduced the town to rubble in the first place, and Holland, having hoped she'd have forgiven herself for that by now endured a swift kick in the face when Eureka pitched a fit over it. Holland smirked. She'd forgive him soon enough for everything. For him not giving her any missions...and not having seen her in eight months. Yeah. She'd definetly forgive him once he scalped Dewey's perverted ass.

Renton sighed as he looked at Eureka's pale, unresponsive features, and backed away. He would've given anything for her to speak to him right now...even if all she did was yell, and scream. He wanted so badly to be able to understand how she was feeling. He wanted SO badly to be the one to make her smile again...like he used to be able to. But...it seemed as though niether of those things would ever occur again. He had tried everything. He'd tried telling her jokes. He'd tried being cheerful despite everything that had happened. He just didn't know what else to do. Renton Thurston was at a loss. She wouldn't even talk to him now. Maybe he'd made it worse for her somehow. Maybe that was why she was ignoring him. Or maybe it was simply because he was just insufficient. Maybe he wasn't enough to make her happy anymore. That thought made him sad. Very sad. But still...If he wasn't what she wanted...then maybe he could try asking her. One last try. One last time to make Eureka smile...and if it didn't work...atleast he would know he'd done something to help her. "Eureka...", he said scooting closer to her side. She turned to him slowly...her face showing no emotion, and for the first time speaking to him normally. "Yes Renton?" Renton smiled at her. " Is there anything that I can do that will make you feel better?", he asked grasping her hand gently. Eureka blinked again and sat there for sometime just looking at the boy next to her with a dazed look on her face. "Help me?", she finally replied. "Yes... there is something you can do Renton..." Renton, who had by now thought that Eureka was just going to ignor him looked up eagerly. "Yes? What is it?" She smiled for the first time in almost a year, and a tear ran down the side of her face. "You can forgive me for how cruel and ill-behaved I've been towards you and everyone else. I'm sorry Renton." Renton simply stood there next to her...his feeling soaring, and sinking at the same time. Somehow...something had happened just now to make Eureka all of a sudden revert like that. Was it him? Had he done something...he just couldn't believe she'd rebounded like that all of a sudden.Renton nodded at her request anyway, and smiled. Even if Eureka's sudden rebound was fake, he was just glad she was smiling at him once again.

Del Cielo Two Days Later

It was hot as hell out there...but there was no way in hell he was going to stop looking until he found what he was looking for. Holland had been walking through the ruins of the city he'd helped destroy so many years ago for almost three hours now searching anything he could weld into an axe. He'd already picked up a semi-thick piece of a sturdy oak tree to use for handle...now he just needed a blade. He sighed and took another sloppy swigg of Jin from his canteen, and trudged on until he stumbled upon a large thick, shiny piece of metal on the ground. He looked at it and smirked. It was perfect. Just perfect. He could just see his older brothers blood spattered all over it already. He laughed and picked it up. "Bro...you are so fucked." And with that he departed the hot ruins and headed back to the Gekko where he stayed in the hangar for a long time before he gave the crew any commands.

(A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken a while to update everyone! I'll be working on chapter four tonight...so with any luck I'll be making it up to you with TWO new chapters. Anybody notice Holland's muderousness? If you have any questions just ask me in a review of email me okay? THANK YOU!!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A Reason for a Rebound**

Eureka looked at the plate of food in front of her, and gave Renton a painful smile. "Thank you...it looks very good.",she lied. The truth was...she didn't like Rentons cooking at all. Linck bound up behind Eureka with another one of his odd misshapen pictures. "It's very nice Linck...thank you." The truth was, Eureka didn't care anything for the child's artwork at all, and never had. The** Truth** was...Eureka had rebounded for all the wrong reasons. She was **Smiling** for all the wrong reasons. She had gotten out of the infirmiry bed with the **Waxy Sheets** for all the wrong reasons. Eureka was still full of hatred. She was still full of sadness and paranoia. She was still frightened and felt terribly vulnerable to the world 90 percent of the time. No. She hadn't changed. Not much in the line of recovery anyway. It could be said that she was not enjoying Renton and the childrens company, that was very probable. It was also probable that Eureka didn't enjoy anyones company. But if either of these were true, then why was Eureka sitting here with them? Out of her bed? Out of her solitude? Out of her safety bubble? The **Truth **was...Eureka was doing it for the wrong reasons...just like everything else. No matter how much hatred that filled her she could never deny Renton and the children a place in her heart that wasn't blackened by hate. Eureka gave Renton and the children another painful smile as they all attempted to entertain her. The **Truth...**such a tacky thing it was...and how very sad it made her feel to be alive at that moment.

It had been three days since they'd left Del Cielo, and Holland had been spending a lot of time in the hangar with Jobs. Holland had no intention of telling anyone just what he planned to do with what he was creating down there. Not even Jobs...the one who was helping him in the first place. Holland smiled a slightly sadistic smile. Three days away. The destination ahead of him that lay only three days away had literally cemented that smile onto his face. In three days the Gekko would reach the North Shore. In three days Hollands make-shift weopans would all be deadly sharp...in three days...in three days Deweys blood would be all over his hands and he'd be presenting his prize to the long suffering Eureka. He had planned it all out. He'd wait until nightfall. Sneak into Deweys chamber and watch him sleep a bit...let him get that last wiff of those musty smelling sheets of his before his bloody undoing. That disgusting bastard.He deserved everything that was coming his way for what he'd done to her and then some. Holland chuckled to himself as his welded together axe was driven through the sharpener once again. Oh how the mighty would fall.

Talho Yuuki peered dismally down into the hangar at Holland. He'd gone crazy. Crazy for the revenge that wasn't really his place to take. She could understand it though. Holland, only a few years ago had had the world put on his shoulders by a Vodarek priest. Namely, Master Norb, and after that it had been as if Holland had become a new man. Maybe the saying was true afterall. Maybe a little responsibility really did bring out the best in men. But Talhoe, a while back ago had started to notice something else in Holland...maybe something that his responsibility had steered in the wrong direction. She sighed, and turned away from the hangar emersing herself in the dim light of the hallway. Atleast he was smiling and laughing...no matter how crazy and sadistical it might have been. Holland...just like pale, fragile, little Eureka, had his reason for a rebound too.

((A/N: I'm so sorry everyone. I've just had a bad case of writers block, and they've been unloading on us at school lately. Here's the much anticipated Chapter Four. Listen to System of a Downs "Aerials" to get the feel for this chapter. Thanks to all readers! Please review!))


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Magic Murder Bag**

((A/N: Here it is. The long awaited murder scene. This time...I'm going to go into a different approach. I'm going to go into the mind of Dewey Novak.))

"Dewey! Dewey-Dewey-Dewey please! I beg you! Let ME do it! Not dumb ol' Dominic!" Cold eye's shifted to the the pink haired girl clinging to his wrist on her knees on the floor, and he sighed exasperatedly. She was crying over not getting to bring him his coffee. Pathetic thing she was...nonetheless, Dewey kept his calm collected veneer and spoke to her as kindly as always, and even gave her his trade-marked 'nice voice'. "Now, now Anemone! Thats no way for a Princess to behave! Dominic is only my intelligence officer darling, so he should be doing it. Don't worry yourself with such trivial matters my dear."Anemone pouted still. So Dewey told her she could go and retrieve his slippers out of his bedroom. Right when Anemone ran out the door, Dominic came in and Dewey sighed. Dominic had been with him for a long time now, and never had he seen a boy so hung up on false illusions of love. When Dewey didn't have anything for him to do he waited hand and foot on Anemone like he was her slave...and as far as Dewey was concerned, he was the only slave driver on this ship, and everyone...including that 'cheap little copy' did whatever he said...WHEN he said it. Dewey watched as Dominic sat his coffee down on the table and dropped six sugar cubes in. He looked downtrodden...almost extremely so. Dewey sighed and then spoke. "What's on your mind Dominic?",he asked with a hint of cruelty etched in his voice. Dominic shivered and Dewey laughed inwardly. Everysince he'd deflowered Eureka Dominic had been flinching at the mere sound of his voice. "Dominc turned to him. "N-nothing sir...I just don't feel well..." Dewey tilted his head and smiled. Now was the perfect time to fuck with the boy. "Are you upset about what was done to Eureka Dominic? Because I can assure you there is a very good reason my boy." Dewey smiled as he watched Dominic give him the exact response he wanted. "I...sir..." Dewey sat up. "You see Dominic...what I did to her was for the good of the planet! She's a Coralian Dominic! And once a female Coralian has been deflowered the males will want nothing to do with her. Imagine what would have happened if a male had mated with Eureka! How do we know Coralians don't lay as many eggs as _roaches or spiders?"_ Dominic's eye's had risen to the size of golf balls, and his face had become deathly pale. Dewey laughed inwardly again. Dominic was going to throw up. He did so love fucking around with him! "I need to be excused for a few hours sir.",Dominc said slumping over slightly. Dewey nodded and excused him. Oh the joy's of messing with children! Michael Jackson didn't have SHIT on him!

(A/N:Yes...Dewey is a very NASTY man. If there are and Dewey fans out there, BITE ME! He's gross! I'm going to go back to whats happening on the Gekko now. Get ready for extreme drama.)

"HOLLAND DON'T! PLEASE!"

Talho's screaming could be heard all over the Gekko...not to mention Holland's as well. Renton held Eureka's hand tightly and looked at her as if he took his eye's off her for one second she'd disappear. Holland had told everyone last night that he was taking Eureka out on a suicide run...and Renton had been the only one surprised to hear it. Even now that Holland's plan had been revealed, Renton wasn't sure that he understood why Holland wanted Eureka to come with him on a mission like that. Especially after what she had been through. Renton KNEW seeing a death would make Eureka collapse again. He'd lose her. He'd never get to see her smile again. Ever. She would go back to beating him lunch trays...throwing orange juice in his face and spitting on him, and knew he wouldn't be able to take it this time. Not again. He couldn't handle Eureka's hatred. Even if she was just taking out her rage on him he couldn't...and niether could the children. He loved this girl with everything he had...but to have her hate him...was too much much for his mind and body. Eureka herself didn't even look fased by having to go out a do a mission in the very place she'd been raped. Infact...she looked...if anything...happy. It had been almost a year since she'd been inside Nirvash, and now in her opinion...almost too long. To Eureka...this was just a mission. She had killed once before and so had Holland. It made her no difference at all. She and Renton and everyone else in the hangar shivered when they heard a crash come from the hallway leading there. Talho was still begging Holland not to go. "Please Holland! Listen to me! If you want to do something for her there's a better way! PLEASE!-_CRASH! _" Holland had knocked over a vase trying to get Talho off of him. "Get OFF me Talho! I'm KILLING HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!! I'M KILLING HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO EUREKA!! GET OFF ME!!!"

Talho's eye's were glistening with tears. She couldn't let Holland do anything. Not now. Not like this. She'd been taking a shower and had just enough time to wrap a towel around her body to come and try and stop him. Holland hadn't been in his right mind for a long time, and she couldn't stand for him to leave like that. Not in his scurrent state of mind. Her towel was slipping... but she paid no attention. "Holland! Just stop for a minute! Please! Listen to me!" She got off her knees and winced. The glass from the vase had cut up her legs. "If you go after Dewey like this...you won't come back alive! You'll DIE Holland, and I need you to be here!" Holland looked at Talho in frustration and snarled...almost nastily. "And just **_what_** do you need me here for Talho?! What's more important to you than **_me_** right now?! This is what**_ I _**WANT TO DO! THIS WILL MAKE**_ ME _**BETTER! So tell me dammit, because I need to leave A.S.A.P! What is it that matters more to you than **_ME_**?!" Talho looked at Holland and made her decision. Now was the time...however angry he might get. No matter how many time's he'd hit her when he was thinking about Dewey and she just happened to be there sitting next to him. She would disregard it all if he accepted this...and stayed with her. She grabbed his left hand and placed it firmly on her abdomen. The towel had finally slipped off. "Nothing accept 'it's' future ." She met his gaze with equal ferocity. "I'm not raising a BASTARD child Holland.", she said as she watched his features soften. Holland looked at Talho and turned to fully face her. He smiled slightly and beckoned her over to him, and when she stepped forward he hugged her, and whispered in her ear:"Good answer...but you've got to understand Talho...what I'm doing is for the good our baby too." He let her go at that point and stepped into the hangar, leaving Talho there alone, naked, hurt...and angry. She punched the hangar door with as much force as she could. "I HATE YOU HOLLAND! I HATE YOUUU!!!!!" Holland laughed an almost hurt laugh. "Love you too, sweetness." He walked down the steps and approached Eureka and smiled. "Get in the pilot seat Eureka. I've got a special treat for you."

Dewey Novak smiled as he looked out the window of his bedroom. It was a large wood paneled room, with a bay window large enough to give him a good view outdoors. His bed-side table was littered with prescription pills, and letter's from those little female Cadet's of his. He looked upon the letters with disdain as he thought of them. None of them was of any particular beauty...especially the blonde, who had that horrible shaved thing on the back of her head. Ugh. Why did he always attract young women with such bad taste? Why not someone more delicious? He sighed and looked at his alarm clock. 10:30 at night. Time for him to get some much needed rest. Dewey turned of the lamp to his right and dawned his red, frilly, sleeping mask, which read...on the top...EUREKA.

(A/N: I'm seriously going to hell for that one. LOL But I think he's a sicko anyway so there you go. Dewey's an undercover brother. LOL.)

It took nearly an hour and half for Holland to find a safe route to the city from the Gekko, and almost nearly as long to get there..even if the Nirvash was lightning fast, but to him...time was not a problem. Not as long as his day ended with Dewey's death. Holland made a few attempts to try to talk to Eureka on the way, but each time he got no response...and he wasn't really expecting one. It had been ages since she'd been in the Nirvash. She was probrably just enjoying the feeling of lifting again...and he couldn't blame her. It'd been a while since he'd been out in an LFO himself. He looked down at Eureka. They now stood infront of the very room Dewey slept in, and now was the moment of truth. Holland smiled a half crazed smile at Eureka, and then spoke as calmy as his Murderous emotions would let him. "Eureka...when we enter here I want you to lock the door behind you, got me? And don't be afraid of what you're about to see okay?" A blink was all she gave him in response and once they were inside, and the door was locked, Holland motioned for her to sit down in a lounge chair Dewey had by the bay window. Holland took a pistol out of his pocket and pointed it at Dewey's right leg and smiled as he watched the fucker sleep. He looked back at Eureka and his smiled widened. She was staring at Deweys face...her own contorted in rage, confusion, and more than anything...HATE. That look fueled Holland more than anything, and a second later, a gun shot, and Dewey's wailing could be heard coming from the room.

Dewey bolted up-right clutching his leg, wailing as the pain radiated throughout his entire right leg, and his eye's swelled up with the tears of a cornered man as he looked up at Hollands face. Dewey wimpered from the pain as Holland spoke...his voice thick with animalistic murderousness. "Good morning Dewey." Holland moved out of the way so Dewey could see Eureka. "I'm sure you know Eureka...you've met before right?", he said placing the pistol back in his pocket. Holland spun around and punched Dewey squarely in the nose when he got no response making him bang his head into the hard oak head board. "RIGHT DEWEY?" Dewey covered his face and nodded as blood from his nose dribbled down his front. Holland whipped off Dewey's bed sheets and dragged him out of his bed...laughing when Dewey's shot leg hit the floor with a thud and Dewey cried out in pain. He looked at Eureka again. "Keeping watching."

Holland drug Dewey over towards a full-view mirror in the corner and held him there, and told Eureka to hand him the Swiss Army knife out the sack he'd dubbed 'Magic Murder Bag'. When she handed it to him Holland got to work cutting off Dewey's pajama's and through the sound of ripping cloth, Holland spoke. "Can you see how scared you look right now Dewey? Can you imagine how terrified Eureka looked when you raped her? Can you see it? Or is your mind still to clouded with sick fantasies hmm?" Holland laughed. "You think you're the shit don't you Dewey? All that and a bag o' fuckin' chips. That's what you think... isn't it you nasty **_fucker_**?" That last word was emphasized with a sharp kick to Dewey's injured leg making his muscles lock up from the pain. "Well...tonight Dewey..."He turned Dewey's head towards Eureka. "...Will be the last night you EVER lay eyes on her again...for two reasons." Holland moved the remaining material off of Dewey's body and forced him to look at his own naked form in the mirror. "The first reason is because I'm taking your fuckin' head outta here with me tonight and mummifying it...the second reason is because you will have lost every ounce of pride you ever had. Look at you Dewey. You're old...you're fat...and you're really...really ugly." Holland pulled back Dewey's head by his hair sharply revealing the neck he was about to cut into. " And on top of that...you'll be dying alone tonight...Eureka's collar was disabled the night we rescued her from you 9 months ago." Eureka handed Holland the Axe out of the bag. "Goodbye Dewey...you bastard."

As soon as the Axe hacked Dewey's head off, a hail of gun fire and the shocked faces of Dewey's officers rushed in all at once, but missed Holland by hair and one man only managing to hit Eureka in the arm...and oddly enough...she didn't cry out, or stop running, and laughed as she half ran, and half skipped down the hallway with Holland, and letting Dewey's head bob and weave nastily as she dragged it by the still intact braided ponytail .

End.

(A/N:I hope everyone enjoyed that! Please Review!)


End file.
